Stamping of metal sheet (or sheet metal) is one common method of forming metal components. Metal stamping generally includes placing a sheet of generally flat or planar metal, called a blank, into a die set and closing the die set to form a component having a predetermined shape. In some stamping situations, the blank and/or the dies may be at an elevated or reduced temperature compared to room temperature or the ambient temperature. To improve the robustness and performance of the stamping process, it may be beneficial to be able to accurately measure the temperature of the blank during the stamping process.